


Love at the First Sip

by Stonyburger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyburger/pseuds/Stonyburger
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are happily married and have a twelve year old son, Peter. They live in a nice family farmhouse, similar to how Clint and his family live. Everything is just perfect. One day Peter wants to find out how his dads met each other and got together...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear sister Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+sister+Marie).



> This is my first fan fiction I’ve ever published, so I’m a bit scared, how much the audience will like it... Let me know in the comments what you think!

-Daaaaaaaad!  
The little kid runs into his father’s working room, looking really excited. He pats his dad’s arm to get his attention.  
-Hey bean, I hope you have a good reason to interrupt my work! - he makes an angry face, but his eyes are sparkling in joy. He’s so happy to be a father.  
-Yes! I have something to ask...  
-...please don’t be the babies, please don’t... - he mumbles under his breath.  
-Is something wrong daddy?  
-Oh nothing sweetheart, go ahead, ask!  
-So... how did you and Pops meet...? - the child says with a quiet and a bit uncertain voice.  
The adult lets out a small, but relieved sigh and smiles.  
-You know, that’s a pretty interesting story...  
He’s just about to continue, when the door opens.  
-Hey boys - called persons both look up immediately with their eyes shining - Tony, do you want me to make you some coffee?  
He thinks a bit before answering, even tho he’s got more work to do and is absolutely exhausted.  
-No, thanks love. I think I’m gonna go to sleep after I finish telling this story... - Tony smirks a little, knowing how the story isn’t really his husband’s favourite.  
-Alright honey - Steve smiles at him but then his face changes, he probably noticed it has something to do with him - Wait, were you talking about me?  
-Well, kinda-  
-I asked Dad how he met you and he was just about to tell!  
-Just like Pete said - Tony holds up his hands, giving up to keep it a secret.  
-Oh no... - Steve laughs a little and then walks closer to the kid - How about we put you, little bean, to bed and tell you the story together? Is that a deal?  
-Yes Pops - he hugs Steve as tight as he can and then does the same to Tony.  
Ten minutes later Peter is laying in bed, already showered and ready to hear about the time his dads met. He’s patiently waiting for Steve to bring a picture related to the story, while petting Jamie, who’s laying next to him. Wait, so you don’t know who’s Jamie? Oh my god I totally forgot to tell you guys... Jamie is a half year old golden retriever pup, who was named after both Steve’s and Tony’s best friends, James Barnes and James Rhodes. Now you know him, so let’s continue. Steve steps in the room and sits down on the ground, next to Tony, putting the framed photo in his hand.  
-I think you should talk, and I will just make comments, alright?  
-That’s what I thought as well - Tony softly strokes Steve’s forearm and interlocks their fingers.  
-One day I was at a party...


	2. Once I was at a party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is at a party Stark Industries organised, although he sees no reason why. He is just about to leave, but this guy has other plans...

The place was absolutely crowded. Tony barely knew anyone who came and definitely didn’t see a single soul he could talk to. He was standing at the bar, slowly sipping from his glass of wine. Why was he even here? Sure it was his company’s event, but he didn’t see the reason... He let out a deep sigh and as his glass was empty, he asked for a refill. He turned around a bit, but still didn’t recognise anyone. Thinking about how he should probably go home, suddenly someone bumped into him from his right. He didn’t move, neither did he care, because he’s not gonna get irritated about some drunk dude bumping into him.  
-Hey - he still didn’t react, the guy most likely isn’t-  
-I’m talking to you sweetie- he tapped his shoulder and Tony - a bit annoyed, but - finally looked at him. Weird, he seems so familiar...  
-What do you want?  
-Oh nothing... I’m just bored and want to meet new people - he smirked a bit and Tony rolled his eyes. Is this man seriously trying to hit on me?  
-Here’s your glass, mister. Sorry you had to wait so long.  
-It’s no problem, thank you - he reached for it, but the dude grabbed his wrist to stop him - What the hell man?  
He quickly let go of his arm and looked away.  
-Just... don’t drink too much...  
-You’re saying? It’s only my second glass, anyway.  
While lifting the glass to his mouth, to have a first sip of it, he stared at the guy. He just couldn’t figure out why he was so familiar to him. But when he looked at him with those puppy eyes, he finally realised. Oh my goodness, it’s Steve Rogers- His heart was suddenly beating faster, because he was basically next to his childhood hero, who his father told him a lot about. That is the reason, right? Not those ocean blue eyes, filled with hope, sparkling with joy, or his slightly blushing cheeks, which he felt like touching. He shook his head to make these dumb thoughts go away and faked his I-don’t-care smile.  
-Hey! - a guy came up to them, grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him away a bit, then nodded at Tony - Nice party. Sorry if he annoyed you, my friend drank a bit too much...  
-I noticed - Tony smirked, because he knew...  
-Sam Wilson - he lent his hand and Tony shook it.  
-Pretty unfortunate, I didn’t even get to know his name...  
Sam grinned while Steve tried to hide behind his back.  
-I’m pretty sure he would like to tell you tomorrow, with a coffee, when he’s not... drunk...  
-Sounds great - Tony looked at Steve over Sam’s shoulder and gave him a little smile. This just made him blush more, besides the fact that Sam asked Tony out for him.  
-We have to go, here’s his number - Sam puts a piece of paper in Tony’s hand, out of nowhere. I bet they planned this out....  
-Bye Wilson... and see you - Tony said to Steve, with a little wink. Gosh, he is so adorable when he’s embarrassed... He took his phone out of his pocket and typed the number in the contacts. Due to not wanting to reveal, that he knows who Steve was, he named it ‘Cute dork from the party’. Damn, I’m living my teenager period... He laughed quietly and turned back to his glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the continue! It’s a bit weird, because I don’t know how a drunk person acts, but so doesn’t Steve... :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to lose his hope, that anything good could come out of this situation, but Sam is trying to motivate him not to give up. Seems like now he’s the one who believes this could work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this chapter more than the previous one... I considered the tips I got :)

Next morning Steve woke up early, at six. He would’ve slept more if he had been drunk last night, but of course he wasn’t. He couldn’t be, because of the serum. He glanced at his phone, but decided not to check if ‘anyone’ wrote him. He let out a deep sigh, realising how stupid he was to believe it could work. He got up, dressed and ate a little breakfast, although he wasn’t too hungry. Twenty minutes later, after his phone still didn’t buzz, he left his apartment to go running, which he did every day.  
He wasn’t sprinting, like usually, more like jogging. He was taking pleasure in how beautiful nature was. It was a park, so the place wasn’t exactly natural, but still. He even saw a cute little squirrel, running up on one of the trees and then jumping to another. This made him smile and he thought about how he should do runs like this more.  
Suddenly someone ran away beside him, shouting ‘on your left!’ Steve sped up and then stopped next to the man.  
-Hi Sam.  
-Hey man. Why are you so slow today? Something, or someone, on your mind, huh?  
Steve shook his head a bit, as a sign that he’s not in the mood to laugh right now.  
-Okay, sorry, but for real... Any contact made?  
-No. I guess you were right, after all...  
-Man, you can’t just give up! I’m sure he will call you soon, or something. He would be stupid not to. Now come, let’s run!  
One second after Sam said that, he wasn’t there anymore and Steve had to find his will to follow him.  
It was dinner time soon, and still no sign. Steve tried really hard to believe Sam, but he couldn’t. Why would a man like Tony Stark, be interested in a guy like him. He felt like a cheap clown in an empty circus. Just like back in time, when he had to perform as Captain America in the camp and all the freshman soldiers were throwing stuff at him. He felt like a side character, even in his own life story. The guy who’s name is in the title, but no one cares of.  
Just as Steve was about to start making an easy dinner, - yes, he usually cooks for himself - his phone buzzed. He couldn’t help, but gain hope again us he typed his password in. When he saw that it’s a message from Sam, he frowned. What was he even thinking? He wrote that he wouldn’t be there at their usual afternoon run. Steve replied with a simple okay just when another message appeared. He opened it and it was a ‘Hey :3’ from an unknown number. His heartbeat sped up, but he remembered that he isn’t supposed to know who it could be.  
‘Who’s this?’  
‘Your boyfriend ;)’  
‘You sure you got the right number?’  
‘Yea, I kinda trust your friend. What was his name, Sam? He even told me my party was nice, he seems like a nice guy’  
‘Look, I don’t remember what happened last night, but I’m pretty sure he would’ve told me if I got together with someone’  
‘Yes of course, I wasn’t serious. But you still could, ain’t I right?’  
His heart rate jumped into the sky. Is this real? Does he have a chance? He tried to figure out how to reply, but he didn’t have to.  
‘I see it’s dinner time already, so how about instead of coffee, we’ll have dinner? You can still tell me your name there’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Steve agrees and damn, he is happy about it. Although he’s just getting to feel more and more bad about not being honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty boring, so sorry for that :/

Now he had to think about how a person would act, if they got asked out by someone, who they don’t even remember talking to... He decided to go easy about it, no stress.  
‘I mean, why not?’  
‘So it’s a yes?’  
‘I guess’  
‘Amazing’  
They discussed when and where to meet and Steve couldn’t stop smiling. His eyes were shining and he immediately wanted to tell Sam.  
‘Hey! I hope I’m not disturbing you, but guess what?’  
A few minutes have passed, but he got a reply.  
‘He called you??’  
‘Close, but he just messaged. He asked me out for lunch...’  
‘That’s amazing! I hope it will go well’  
‘Thanks! I’m gonna go get ready, bye’  
‘Bye... :D’  
Steve was waiting in front of a Chinese food restaurant, just like they discussed. He leaned his back against the wall of the building and tried not to look too excited. Finally a familiar figure showed up at the corner and he acted like he didn’t recognise him. All this pretending is so god damn tiring... The man walked up to him and lent his hand.  
-Tony Stark.  
Steve, a bit surprised, but grabbed and shook it.  
-Steve Rogers.  
Tony smirked a little, while pushing the restaurant’s door and stepping in. Steve followed him and they sat down at one of the tables. A waitress came up to them and they ordered. As they were waiting for their food, he was looking at Tony. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket, even though it was boiling, and sunglasses. He sure was hot.  
-You like what you see? - he asked, as he took his glasses off. This way Steve could look in his eyes and he took the opportunity. They were shining in the colour of chocolate and honey. So beautiful.  
-Maybe... - he tried his best to sound chill and luckily their food has just arrived as well.  
-Enjoy your meal, I guess.  
-You too, sweetie - Tony winked at him and he sighed. He called him that when acting drunk and trying to get his attention, and now he was sure that this is gonna haunt him forever.


	5. This escalated quickly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the park, to talk and get to know each other more. Who would’ve known what a great time they’re gonna have.

After they finished eating and paid - both for their own - they decided to go to the park where they can talk and get to know each other normally. They walked around for some time, telling stories and jokes, then sat down on a bench. They didn’t even notice how many hours have passed, until the sky was slowly turning orange. They sure were having a good time.  
-So... you’re that Tony Stark.  
-Yeah, that... And you’re that Steve Rogers?  
Steve took a deep breath and as he answered, he felt relieved.  
-Yes...  
-I knew it! - Tony acted like an excited kid.  
-Wait, since when?  
He didn’t answer, instead looked away and whistled.  
-Tony...  
-Okay, okay... Since yesterday. I recognised you almost instantly.  
-So you’re telling me, that you knew who I was all along and I made an absolute fool out of myself?  
-Kinda...  
Steve laughed nervously and pushed Tony away playfully, which caused him to fall down from the bench.  
-Ouch!  
-Sorry man.  
When he sat back, he moved closer to Steve than he was before. It was an almost unnoticeable but definitely on purpose move. And he noticed it. Ever since the party, he was sure that Tony was just playing around with him, but after this afternoon, he had hope again. And until they say goodbye, anything could happen.  
-Look, how beautiful it is.  
-Yeah... Beautiful - But Tony wasn’t looking at the sky. He got deeply lost in Steve’s eyes. He must’ve felt it, because he looked down and gazed back in his. He saw the fire in Tony’s eyes and didn’t hesitate. Not wasting a single second, he leaned down and kissed him. After a few seconds, he broke it, but Tony cupped his face and pulled him back. This warm feeling ran through their bodies and when they separated, they were both smiling. Minutes have passed but they still were just silently gazing at each other, with fresh born love in their eyes. Finally Steve had the courage to open his mouth.  
-I had a really great time.  
-Me too. I guess we could repeat this sometime...  
-We definitely should.  
-Shall I take you home? I’m parking not so far away.  
-That would be great.  
They got to the car and Tony drove to Steve’s apartment. They both got out and, unsure how to say goodbye, they just stood there, looking at each other. Then Tony stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss on Steve’s lips, got in his car and drove away. He just stared into the void, still in shock about how this day turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooooo ruuuuuuushed....🥺 I hate this chapter tbh- :/  
> Me and benches, tho... 😌


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has some questions

-And you’ve been together since that? - Peter asks excitedly.  
Steve giggles, as he folds his arm around Tony.  
-No, not really. It doesn’t go like that. After this one, we went on more dates to make sure it could work.  
-And it did, right?  
-Of course. We never ran out of things to do and talk about...  
Peter stares at them for a while, while petting the already asleep Jamie. Tony leans his head against Steve’s chest, as he’s looking at the picture in his hand.  
-Oh, we almost forgot! This is us when we were in the park.  
-‘You’re one lucky guy, that your stupid plan worked, Sam’ - Peter reads the handwriting on the photo out loud - Did uncle Sam write this?  
-Yes, he gave it to us as a wedding present.  
-But how did he take the picture? Was he there with you?  
-We don’t know actually. He told us he was just there by accident, but we don’t really believe him.  
Suddenly Peter’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth.  
-He was stalking you!  
-Maybe he was... But since we know him, we didn’t make a big deal about it.  
The child nods and then yawns.  
-Someone is tired I see - Steve says, but then looks at Tony, who’s barely awake now and corrects himself - Or more like someones are... I guess then we all should go to sleep.  
He kisses Peter on his cheek and pets Jamie.  
-Goodnight Petey, love you.  
-I love you too Pops.  
Not wanting to wake him, he carefully picks Tony up like a princess, who just curls up more in his arms. He carries him to their bedroom and puts him down, then lays next to him, softly hugging him.  
-Sweet dreams love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading this shitty fanfic! If you want, please leave your opinion in the comments, I would be thankful for criticism


End file.
